Star Maker :Chapter One
by lovestars
Summary: This is a Izzy and Yolie fic.!! It's going to be awesome and well..I'm taking a break from my other fic but I hope you like this one a lot! Please R/R


The Star Maker  
By: Lovestars  
  
Author's note: I'm taking a break from my other fic for now..major writer's block and had this idea for a romance fic...it's a Yolei and Izzy one. I think they would make an AWESOME couple if Ken is out of the picture!!! meaning he ended up with Davis or someone else hee hee Oh well hope you like it..it doesn't follow the show or anything so hope you enjoy it, as always read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! not the characters, the show..heck not even the COMPUTER so please don't sue me!!  
  
The sun sets, all the brightness of the world disapperaing in a matter of minutes. The darkness of night spreads her folds of blue-black all around the city, only the twinkling of the diamond stars to guide travelers on their way.   
Yolei was in her room as this was happening, witnessing this spectacular display, her mind wandering aimlessly.  
'It's almost like the light is battling the darkness, heck it's almost like us when we were against the digimon emperor..a constant battle between good and bad...'Before her philosophical frame of thought could continue, a small pink pom-pom started bouncing up and down on her back.  
"Yolie..Yolei...come on it's time to go to sleep now!! We have to get up early tomorrow!!"Poromon insisted, his big blues adamant. (( Quite a feat for someone so small and cute.^_^))  
"I know Poromon...but I don't see why we have to get up so early, on a SATURDAY no less to go to the digital world..I mean now that Ken isn't bad anymore..there's nothing to worry about right?" she questioned her digital companion as she got up and headed to the bathroom, her mind now switching to the former digital emperor, Ken Ichijouji.  
'To think that I liked him..but when I found out he was the one that caused so much destruction it's as if the love I had for him quickly dissolved. Oh why can't I just fall in love with one guy and stay that way?? Is there something wrong with me?? No, it's not me it's just I haven't really met anyone that I can connect with..that's it.' With a mental sigh Yolei began to brush her teeth, gazing in the mirror at the caramel brown eyes and violet hair.   
Poromon looked at her anxiously, he knew that Yolei was more mature than she let on..and as the digidestined with the eggs of love and sincerity...she felt things more than others. He was worried about her a bit..he knew that the way she ying-yanged from one guy to another was in fact a put on, because she didn't want to admit that she really had always liked one guy.  
"Well anyway..it's time for bed, cause tomorrow we're going to the digital world and do some super cleaning! YEAH!"With her usual hyper self back in focus Yolei fell to the bed, shut off the light and went to sleep. Poromon looked on..and wondered...............  
**************  
"Yolei...."  
A faze of sleep surrounded the girl, oblivious to everything around her.  
"Yolei it's time to wake up!"  
She could her something but the sound just wound itself into her dreams, becoming a part of it.  
"YOLEI WAKE UP!!!!!" Something hit her in the stomach and with a yell Yolei came from her deep sleep to see Poromon staring at her.  
"Hey whatcha do that for??" She inquired, rubbing her stomach a bit.  
"Well...it was the only way to wake you up...it's already 7:00 and we have to be there for 8:00." He stated.  
"WHAT!! Acckk....! I also have to stop by Izzy's, we were going to walk together and talk about what happened to Kari the other day. As if in hyper-drive, something that would puzzle physicists for decades, Yolei was washed, dressed, and out the door in 15 minutes.   
"Yolei.."Poromon said lightly from her bag.   
"What is it Poromon?" She asked rather out of breath.  
"Ummm..what about food??" He reminded her. She altered her course and made a quick trip to her parent's shop. About 30 dollars later she was off again..a breakfast bar in one hand, while Poromon ate a donut in the other.  
  
******  
Izzy waited patiently at the corner, he's onyx colored eyes pouring around for any sign of Yolie.  
'Gee...I wonder what's taking her so long?' As if in answer to his question he saw a flash of violet heading towards him waving and yelling his name.  
She arrived before him out of breath and smiling. He couldn't help but notice how the run had sent color into her cheeks and added a glow to her face. She really was quite lovely like this.  
"Izzy..hello...anyone there??"Yolei asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He had been thinking about her and hadn't been listening to what she had been saying. Totally out of character for him.  
"Umm..I'm sorry, could you please repeat what you said?"  
"I just wanted to apologize for being late..I overslept"She told him with a slight grin.  
"Oh..umm..that's ok..I don't mind."He simply stated.  
"Ok then let's go! She grabbed his arm and they headed to the school, both putting up their ideas as to why Kari was able to go to the digital world minus the computer portal.  
  
Time passed and they were soon at the school. Both were so enraptured in their conversation that neither noticed the others had been waiting a good 10 minutes for them.  
"Hey Yolie! Izzy! Over here!"T.K. called out, from Kari's side. They both headed to the other's.  
As Yolei was entering the computer room, demiveemon came to her and said, "Candy?"((HE"S SO CUTE)) The little blue digimons eyes hopeful.  
"Come on Demiveemon you ate loads at my house..you can't STILL be hungry."Davis put in, trying to take him away.  
"No it's ok Davis, I have lots...enough for a little snack for them and lunch later...in case we get hungry."Yolei started to give out little chocolate bars to the digimon.  
After they had eaten, Yolei headed to the computer, and as usual she said.  
"Ok let's get going..Digiport OPEN!!!!"As she showed the computer her digivice, but nothing happened.  
"What??!!"Yolei looked in awe. This is the first time that anything like this had happened.  
"Hey why aren't we in the digital world?" Davis asked, looking out of it.  
"Because the port won't open." Yolie stated numbly.  
"Oh..it's just because you didn't do it right."He stated self-confidently."Here let me do it....digiport open!"  
*******  
The other's all tried but nothing happened.  
"Well what are we going to do now?"Cody asked.  
"There must be a reason that the port isn't opening..a malfuction in the computer? a virus?? Hmmm.."Izzy pondered aloud.  
"Well we're not doing anything productive right now."Cody stated the obvious.  
"But what CAN we do?"Kari asked, looking at the computer screen.  
"Hey it could be just this computer..how about we go and check out if it'll work at another place?"Gatomon put in. The other's agreed. They would go and check it out and be back in an hour.  
"I'm going to stay here you guys..I wanna see if I can fix it."Yolei told them, as she clutched Poromon in her hands.  
"Ok, then we'll see you later Yolie..Izzy you coming??" T.K. asked, looking at the older boy.  
"No I think I'll stay here and help Yolei..this is truly puzzling..."He replied, his attention already wavering away from the others.  
"Ok then..well since this is the only thing we can try..we're off!"Kari said. As they left Yolei could here Davis asking Kari if she wanted to go with him to his house...she smiled to herself..some things never change.  
"So Izzy what do you think it is?"She asked the computer president.  
"It could be a number of things..umm...intereference..the server's could be down.."He prattled on. All of a sudden a light came from the computer.   
"What's happening?" Yolie asked, her voice wavering in fear.  
"I don't know" Izzy said.  
With a flash the two were sucked into the computer.  
what will happen to Izzy and Yolei? where did they go? stay tune for the next chapter of Star Maker.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
